1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device having supporting stands.
2. Description of the Related Art
General electronic devices such as desktop liquid crystal display (LCD) and digital photo frame are usually with a single stand dispose at the back. The stand is for the electronic device to stand firmly on a desktop, and the electronic device can be adjusted for a suitable angle of view or for input commends relatively to the stand. Those stands are usually easy to be folded and to change the positions, rotation angles, and dip angels of these electronic devices to provide a better angle of view or better position for using touch panels.
For instance, the most common stand in a LCD monitor, the single-stand, was pivoted on the back of LCD by a pivot element and the bottom of the single stand was fixed with a supporting plate. The electronic devices can stand on a desktop stably with the supporting plate. The pivot element provides LCD monitor with single-axial rotation for changing the angle of view. However, it is difficult to change the angles by this general design and it is inconvenient to use the supporting plate stand on the desktop.